


The benefits of dating Diana Cavendish

by MemoryMonkey



Series: Diana ♥ Akko [10]
Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: Cute, Established Relationship, F/F, Finally get to write this bit, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-25 02:01:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22008112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MemoryMonkey/pseuds/MemoryMonkey
Summary: Among the many benefits of dating Diana Cavendish are one on one lessons on almost anything, teachers respecting you and access to the Luna Nova archives, but above all these are displays of affection with her, saying "I love you" to her and spending your free time relaxing with her.Short fluff stories of Akko's and Diana's relationship and gay lives together at Luna Nova.
Relationships: Diana Cavendish/Atsuko "Akko" Kagari
Series: Diana ♥ Akko [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1563343
Comments: 56
Kudos: 388





	1. Study

Akko groaned loudly, collapsing dramatically onto the desk. There was an upcoming magical languages test and Diana had insisted that Akko would study with her. While it was hard work and quite boring, Akko must admit that Diana's 1 on 1 teaching was exemplary. The two had been sat in Diana's dorm for about an hour on their own, which is all Diana asked of her, going over the content in the textbook. Since they were covering relatively simple topics, Akko knew that Diana wasn't really studying at all, only teaching. It was mid-evening.

"A lot of the spells we use commonly now, such as metamorphie fasciesse, are based somewhat on Latin," Diana explained, sat next to her. "As such we've assumed that Rome and other Latin speaking countries were responsible for a lot of leading magical research and spell creation thousands of years ago. Though you may notice some Finnish inflections in some of the spells."

Akko frowned.

"But the Luna Alphabet doesn't have links with any other language because it's its own lexicon?" Akko asked.

"Exactly," Diana smiled. "We're getting there."

Akko sighed, her eyes travelling to the shiny rod.

"What about the seven words?" She asked, picking it up and showing Diana. Diana frowned.

"The seven words of Arcturus?" Diana hummed. "Noctu Orfei, Aude Fraetor... Phaidoari Afairynghor..." She mused. "It sounds very Celtic to me.

Claiomh Solais is definitely Celtic."

"Celtic? I thought it came to Chariot in Arcturus forest, in England?"

"It did, but the Grand Triskellion was sealed in the Megalithic ages. No one is quite sure when, but that was at least a few thousand years ago. The Shiny Rod is going to have been in a lot of places in that time. Perhaps people only started awakening and translating the words in Ireland?" Diana suggested. Akko stared blankly. "Too much information," Diana chuckled. "I'm only guessing anyway. I'm really not an expert at Gaelic magic."

"You know more than I do," Akko sighed and shook her head.

"That's because I study," Diana said, poking the girl next to her. "Speaking of which, I think we've been a little bit sidetracked."

"C'moon Dianaa-" Akko moaned. "It's been an hour..." She complained with a pout.

"Fine," Diana shrugged. "But remember," she said softly as she snaked her way behind Akko. "If you get an A or higher I'll take you somewhere nice~" she whispered in Akko's ear, her arms wrapping around her torso. Akko froze, flushed, tingles going down her spine where Diana's fingers softly stroked her sides. She nodded, dragging her eyes back to the textbook.

  
"Miss Kagari," Finnelan's voice startled Akko in the corridor. She internally cringed, preparing herself for the worst as she turned around. Their magical languages exam was earlier that morning and Finnelan had probably marked her by now. "I..." She began, slightly struggling to form the words. "I don't know how you've improved so much, but I've clearly underestimated your potential," she said. Akko stared with wide eyes as the professor bowed. "I hope you can forgive my previous judgementalism."

"I..." Akko stammered, lost for words. Finnelan held up her paper. In bright red text on the top, there was a very clear A. Finnelan stood up, nodding briefly before continuing down the corridor. "P-professor! Thank you!" Akko shouted, bowing as well. The professor didn't understand how happy she just made Akko.

Empowered, the brunette clutched her exam paper in her hand like it was a golden ticket - after all, it was her ticket for a date with Diana. Well, she said she'd take her somewhere nice. Which was a date, Akko concluded as she powerwalked across the dorm corridor.

"Diana!" Akko shouted, pushing open the door to the blonde's dorm. "You owe me a da-" She stopped dead, half way through the syllable. Diana was sat on her bed reading, slightly startled by Akko, but she wasn't alone in the room - Hannah and Barbara were sat together at the table, their eyes piercing the intruder.

Their surprised expressions turned into twisted grins in perfect synchronisation.

"Diana owes you a what?" Barbara asked, leaning towards the blonde.

"Diana owes Akko at all? That's new," Hannah giggled. "But then again, you never know what's going on between these two."

Diana fought back her blush, retaining her composure as her eyes were shut, her head facing down.

"Akko, I've asked you to take more care when entering this room."

"Y-yeah, sorry..." Akko stammered. Expecting Diana to admonish her, she watched nervously as the blonde slowly stood and walked towards her. Hannah and Barbara watched eagerly as Diana slowly grabbed Akko's wrist and held up her exam paper, noting the A she scored. Akko watched her girlfriend's face as her smile slowly grew.

"Well done, Akko," She said happily, leaning forwards and hugging her. Akko breathed a sigh of relief and returned the gesture, taking no note of Hannah and Barbara's whispering. "You're right, I _do_ owe you a date," she said casually.


	2. Trouble

Akko was from a non-magical lineage. Everyone else at Luna Nova was from a magical lineage. As such, she had much more of an affinity with technology than anyone else at the school aside from Croix and possibly Diana, who seemed to have an affinity with everything.

When Croix's computers started seeing use in lessons and the library, she couldn't help but have a little fun.

"Where to start," she giggled, sat alone in professor Badcock's numerology classroom at one of the computers. "Backgrounds!" she grinned, scrolling through her folder of awkward photos she found on the witch net. "Heeere we go," she whispered to herself, choosing one of the Luna Nova annual whole school photos and zooming right in on Badcock's face. She giggled, setting the background of every computer in the classroom to the low resolution zoomed in picture of the professor.

Her giggles turned to uncontrollable laughter at the professor's uninterested face plastered all over all the screens in the classroom, quickly fleeing the scene.

And running straight into professor Badcock.

"A-ah, sorry professor! I wasn't watching where I was going!" She excused herself awkwardly, trying to escape the situation as quickly as possible.

"Well I was, and you came from my classroom." Akko froze. "May I ask what you found so funny in there?"

"Oh, nothing, I was just doing some study and I remembered a joke that Sucy told me..."

"In that case, I'm sure I won't find anything out of place when I enter my classroom?" The professor insisted with frustration.

Akko paused.

"Stay right here."

Akko watched helplessly as the professor walked past her and into her room.

"Atsuko Kagari!" Finnelan shouted. "Just when I was starting to have some faith in you!"

Akko sighed sadly as the process she was so used to began again, Badcock sat by Finneran's side.

"Where did you even get that picture?" The short professor huffed.

Akko tried hard to resist smiling but couldn't avoid it.

"You think this is funny?" Finnelan complained, crossing her arms and shaking her head. "This is far worse than the usual Akko problems you cause. Messing with Croix's technology could put her on bad terms with us - you know that technology is not proper, it's not how we witches do things traditionally!" Akko nodded. She'd heard that particular rant a lot of times. "You're in a lot of trouble, Miss Kagari."

Just as Akko was starting to get nervous at her serious tone, there came a knock on the door. Akko sat awkwardly as Finnelan opened the door to show the world Akko was being lectured again, but she breathed a sigh of relief as she saw Diana stood at the door.

"Professor Finnelan, Professor Badcock, I hope you forgive my interruption but Akko is required in a meeting at this moment."

"Ah, Diana!" The teachers began. "Of course, we didn't mean to cause you any problems. It's just that Akko has been interfering with Croix's technology." Diana shook her head.

"Then I shall be sure to discipline her most severely," she said. A chill went down Akko's spine.

"I see, taking matters into your own hands. I'm sure we can trust you," Badcock nodded. "On your way."

"Come, Akko," Diana said as she turned to leave, the brunette close behind. Akko's heart was racing, thinking about what Diana had said. She wasn't sure whether she should be terrified or not, but after walking away from Finneran's room for a few seconds, Diana stopped. "I'm not going to discipline you," she said with a small laugh. "The look on your face!" She grinned.

Akko pouted, embarrassed.

"There was no meeting either," Diana explained. "I just saw you getting dragged away by the professors and thought I'd help you out a little."

Akko stared.

"You're welcome," Diana chuckled as the two made their way to her dorm.

"Th-thanks," Akko stammered, still slightly bewildered, her mind wandering.

"It was very wrong of me," Diana laughed. "I won't always do that, do you understand?" She said with a slightly more stern tone. Akko nodded. "I only did it because what you did to her classroom was absolutely hilarious," she said and laughed again. It was such a relaxed side of Diana - most people probably never got to see that at all.

"Thank you Diana," Akko repeated. "I owe you one."

"No you don't," Diana shot back, pleased with herself. "We don't owe each other debts, okay?"

"Yeah, okay!"


	3. Broom race

As Akko approached her dorm again, she saw Lotte and Sucy sat side by side. Sucy was casually reading Lotte's story as she was writing it. They'd obviously had some kind of agreement. Akko knew Sucy didn't really like sappy romantic fiction (or at least she thought so), so it was probably more a bonding experience for Sucy.

Akko smiled briefly at the image before Lotte spotted her, jumping to her feet. Sucy couldn't help but smirk as Lotte jumped up and down with excitement.

"You okay Lotte?" Akko asked, sitting down on her bed.

"Hannah and Barbara told me!"

"Eh?"

"Hannah and Barbara told me!" Lotte repeated, shining with joy. "I'm so proud of you!" She shouted, running forwards and hugging her friend.

"W-wait a second!" Akko shouted, embarrassed. "What did they say?"

"They say you're going to go on a date with Diana," Sucy translated Lotte's incomprehensible rambling. "Don't tell me that's not true?" Lotte froze, staring daggers at Akko.

"Y-yeah, it's true," she admitted.

"Yesss!" Lotte laughed.

"What about that book?" Akko asked. "Are you going to say it's inspired by real life events?" She joked, but Lotte's face lit up.

"Wait! Yes! You have to tell me exactly how your date goes, okay!?"

"Ehm..." Akko smiled nervously.

"I think you're going too far, Lotte," Sucy stated simply.

"R-right, sorry. Of course," she said slowly, sitting down. "I'm so happy for you, Akko!"

"Thanks," Akko said quietly, blushing again. Her mind was slightly pre-occupied - she was researching dream fuel spirit out of curiosity and there was a certain aspect of it that she simply couldn't find any information about in the library. She remembered hearing from someone that Luna Nova had another layer of secret archives that students didn't normally have access to, and she bet that it could tell her what she wanted.

Her eyes widened as she realised she knew someone who could get her in.

"Okay, great talk, bye guys," Akko said as she quickly stood up and left the room and made her way to Diana's dorm, which was a journey she'd found herself making a lot recently. "Do you know where Diana is?" She asked upon seeing Barbara alone in the room.

"Why, are you going to have your date with her now?" She asked.

"I-" Akko began but was cut off.

"Diana is having her date now?" Hannah asked from across the room. Akko hadn't even noticed her.

"No, I need to ask her a question!"

"Of course you do~" Barbara teased.

"I think she's out on the field," Hannah began. "Amanda came by and challenged her to a broom race not long ago and she couldn't help but accept."

"Right!" Akko shouted. "Thank you!" She had to see this - she always wanted to know who was better at riding a broom but in her mind she already had a winner. It was the fastest she'd ever ran through the corridors and she was lucky not to have ran into any teachers before making her way out onto the field.

There was a large crowd gathered on the field shouting loudly - Akko noticed Diana and Amanda flashing past at high speed - Amanda was grinning while Diana had grim determination painted on her face. It reminded Akko of the time when she had sat behind Diana on her broom when they were trying to complete the ritual to make Diana the Cavendish house head, but Diana was a lot slower this time. It was clear neither were trying their hardest, but most of the audience couldn't tell.

Stood some distance from most of the crowd, Akko briefly met Diana's eye.

Diana winked at her.

Akko stared, already flustered, as Diana started to pick up her pace, aware of her girlfriend's eyes on her. Noticing this, Amanda shot ahead but Diana very quickly closed the distance between them - very quickly the two had shot up to a much faster speed. The audience shouted as they approached the final lap. It seemed like Amanda, having a lot more experience on a broom, was better at manoeuvring and acceleration and was more dexterous on a broom and often pulled ahead, but on the long straights, Diana, who simply had much more magic power, shot ahead of Amanda like a bullet with a higher top speed.

They were neck and neck before the finish line, but there was a long stretch leading up to it and Diana undeniably pulled a few metres ahead and crossed the line first.

The crowd exploded into applause and Akko couldn't help but cheer Diana on. Amanda looked slightly frustrated but had a lot of fun, happily shaking the blonde's hand at the end.

Diana had finished her brief word to the interviewers before Akko came charging up to her through the crowd, jumping into her and tackle hugging her. Diana was startled, almost losing her footing but steadied herself and held Akko back, laughing.

"Well done Diana! That was awesome!"

"It most certainly was," Diana smiled, holding Akko's head close to her chest.

The audience had quieted down noticeably and a lot of people were watching Akko and Diana, Amanda included. Akko quickly turned bright red and stepped back but Diana was unphased.

"What's wrong, Akko?" Diana asked confidently.

"Large crowd," Akko offered nervously.

"Let's get away from the crowd then," Diana beamed, taking Akko's hand and leading her back towards Luna Nova. Akko was blushing brightly, following Diana closely from behind, painfully aware that the audience had gone completely silent - she could feel everyone's eyes on her and Diana.


	4. Archives

"Diana... I was wondering if you could help me with some research?" Akko asked. The two of them spent a lot of time together in Diana's dorm but didn't have a particular hang out zone apart from there, and often wondered the school together, sitting down in the courtyard or in empty classrooms.

"I'd be happy to," Diana perked up. "What's on your mind?"

"I'm looking into dream fuel spirit... Just out of curiosity..." Akko mumbled awkwardly. "You have access to the Luna Nova archives, right?"

"I'm surprised you even know about that," Diana raised one eyebrow. "But... Well, theoretically I might be able to help another student into the Luna Nova archives." Akko's eyes lit up. "It's forbidden, I might add. But I can make an exception for you."

"That's the spirit," Akko giggled.

"On one condition."

Akko paused.

"If you'd recall, I believe Lotte is writing a story regarding the two of us?" Akko froze.

"How do you know?" She whispered. Diana laughed.

"I saw you reading it. I could tell what it was and who it was by from the handwriting."

"But you only saw it for a few seconds!" Akko complained. Diana shrugged. Akko shook her head. "You're terrifying sometimes."

"I'm not terrifying, I'm nice," Diana insisted with a smirk. "That being said, I want to read it."

"Y..." Akko frowned. "You want to read it?"

Since Diana had started being more open regarding her feelings towards Akko it had been a lot harder to make her blush, so when the blonde's cheeks started glowing red, it was an amazing sight for Akko.

"Yes, I want to read it. Because I'm curious." Akko giggled.

"I don't think Lotte would be happy about it."

"Well, if you want to get into the Luna Nova archives..." Diana began slyly.

"Seriously?" Akko complained.

"N...No," Diana admitted. "I'll help you in either way, I just want to read it."

"I see," Akko laughed. "I'll ask Lotte."

"Then a deal is struck," Diana smiled. "I can take you to the archives now if you'd like-

"Yes!" Akko stood up with excitement.

"Alright then," Diana smiled at her excitable girlfriend's enthusiasm and set off towards the archives. "But remember, some of the information there can only be viewed under a blue moon."

"Eh? How's that work?"

"Magic," Diana explained lazily. Akko paused.

"Can you make a blue moon happen?" Akko asked.

"Akko, a blue moon is defined as the second time within a month wherein a full moon shines," Diana continued patiently. "And a full moon only happens when the moon is almost opposite the sun in orbit, causing its whole surface to reflect light back on to Earth. I wouldn't be able to make a blue moon happen unless I could move astral objects." Diana checked on Akko to see if she was still paying attention and saw her looking up to Diana expectantly. "No, I can't move astral objects," Diana chuckled.

"How am I supposed to know, you can do a lot of things," Akko mumbled.

"It's flattering that you think so highly of me," Diana smiled, ruffling Akko's hair. "But I'm not powerful enough to move seventy quintillion tonnes of rock."

The two walked for some time in excited silence - it somehow didn't seem right to be visiting the Luna Nova archives in daylight. While Akko didn't know what they were before she joined the school, it was just one of many mysterious parts of the old school that most students never got to see. She could make a checklist and have Diana show her all of them.

"Here we are," Diana said as they approached the ominous tower with no visible access points or windows aside from the small slits at the top.

Akko watched keenly as she pulled out a small device inscribed with Luna Alphabet she couldn't read on it, glowing green. Diana closed the device and on the blank wall suddenly formed a sea of green sparkles, from which emerged a door.

"After you," Diana offered.

Entranced, Akko walked up the steps and opened the door, revealing a large circular chamber with a massive pillar full of cubby holes. It was warm and dry and quite dusty with a lot of echoes and yet it was very still. As Diana closed the door behind them, Akko was still looking around, mystified. It felt a bit like walking into an old castle.

"Where do I find anything about dream fuel spirit?" Akko asked.

"There's no central form of organisation here," Diana explained. "So it's not easy."

"Hold on, how many archives keys are there?" Akko asked.

"Not a lot."

"And you just have one?" Akko asked, slowly making her way around the column of items in the middle of the tower. Diana paused.

"Since I've been at Luna Nova, the only person to have ever used the archives aside from me is Ursula. After borrowing this key from the headmaster near the start of the year, I figured it wouldn't hurt if I kept it." Akko heard Diana's echoing voice from across the room. "No one seems to have noticed," Diana said with a cheeky grin. Akko poked her head around the pillar and frowned at the blonde.

"Since when were you such a troublemaker?" Akko asked with amusement.

"You're one to talk," Diana scoffed.

"Say, this place is dramatic. Could we come here more often?" Akko asked.

"Are you suggesting we use the Luna Nova archives as a hang out zone?" Diana asked.

"We... wouldn't be bothered much?" Akko offered guiltily.

"It's tempting," Diana admitted. But you mustn't misinterpret my occasional rebellious streak - that would be a grievous misuse of the trust the professors here have placed in me and I won't do it."

"Well hell if I'm looking through this labyrinth of stuff to find out more about fuel spirit, I'll just ask Ursula," Akko pouted.

"Leaving already?" Diana asked.

"I can't make sense of this place," Akko complained. "So yes."

"Well in that case," Diana began slyly as she reopened the door. "There's some literature you said you'd show me."

"R-right..." Akko mumbled. "Okay, I'll show you now!"

"What about Hannah and Barbara?" Sucy suggested.

"Eh?" Lotte asked.

"Well there's no point using on Akko and Diana now," Sucy continued as she put down the potion she had recently completed - just out of curiosity, she had brewed a love potion out of the Cupid bee's remains. "How about we use it on Hannah and Barbara?"

"I was never for the idea in the first place, you know..." Lotte mumbled. "It's cruel."

"Exactly," Sucy grinned.

Lotte was about to complain before there was a knock on the door. Akko never knocked so she was instantly nervous.

"C-come in," she called.

"Lotte? I need to ask a favour of you," came Akko's voice.

"Akko?" Lotte asked, furrowing her brow. "You don't normally kno-D-Diana!?" She cut herself off, noticing the blonde entering their dorm behind her. "Ah, you must be the girlfriend!" Lotte grinned widely, reciting the routine she'd practised in her head. "Akko's told us so much about you, it's so good to finally meet you!" While Diana gave a bemused smile, Sucy treasured Akko's embarrassed groan. "Akko has told us so much about you, come and sit down!"

"Akko said I could read your story," Diana said bluntly.

Lotte had literally turned into a statue. Sucy snickered.

"M-m-my what?"

"I saw Akko reading it," Diana said.

"Y-yeah, sorry Lotte. She said she wanted to read it as well," Akko explained. "She knew it was yours by the handwriting. I swear, I didn't mean to let anyone see it! She only saw it for a second-"

"Akkoooooooooo-" Lotte groaned, embarrassed, hiding her head under her pillow.

"So... does that mean she can read it?" Akko hazarded.

"Go on, I have nothing left to lose," Lotte sighed.

"This is why you don't invest yourself in the first place," Sucy said. As the two sat down side by side on Akko's bed to read the book together, Sucy frowned. "Didn't realise you were into this kind of story, Diana."

Diana paused, fighting the embarrassment.

"I was written into this story. I was just curious."

"Why do you two need to read that book..." Lotte moped quietly, moving to sit by Sucy. "You can make whichever Diana and Akko fantasy you want to happen in real life... This is so embarrassing..." She whispered as Diana and Akko read through her writing. Sucy stayed quiet. "At least they're cute like that," She whispered to herself, sitting up and noticing them sat side by side, sharing the book. It was clear that Diana always finished the page before Akko but she went back to read the page again when she finished.

For some time Lotte and Sucy talked, noticing the occasional reactions from Diana and Akko. Eventually Lotte managed to get over the embarrassment and they spent the rest of the evening in relaxed quietness.


	5. Conversation

Small campfires and torches made little dots of orange down on the ground in the dark of the evening. There was no wind, making for a surprisingly warm winter evening, general mirth coming from the ground below as people cheered and shouted among themselves.

Akko paid this no notice, gripping her broom tightly. She'd started flying brooms very recently and her class was doing broom training together. Trundling along at walking pace, Akko breathed slowly and focused hard - she was very aware of her altitude, as the person responsible for maintaining it, as well as direction, speed and stability. There was a lot more to riding a broom than she had imagined.

Despite her dawdling speed, she was never embarrassed as her classmates shot past her - occasionally she caught glimpses of Diana down on the ground looking up at her and smiling, and it made her deeply proud that she could fly at all. She felt like cheering but she'd inevitably lose focus very quickly. She had no idea how Amanda could do gymnastics like she did on a broom.

Eventually she'd finished her loop, making her slow descent onto the ground. Long after all her classmates had disappeared far below her and were chatting among themselves on the ground, she saw the ground slowly grow under her. She realised far too late that she'd lost control, the ground hurtling towards her faster than it should be.

Then she noticed her girlfriend on her broom right next to her, falling at exactly the same pace.

"D-Diana?"

"Remember Akko, I said I'd only catch you if absolutely necessary. I know you still have it in you to regain control and land properly."

"Th-that's-"

"Just shut your eyes. Trust me. Breath slowly and focus," Diana shouted above the air blowing past their ears. Akko nodded.

Frustrating as it was, she knew Diana was right. She was always pushing Akko slightly harder than she'd push herself but with good intentions, and to a good end.

"Focus, Akko," she whispered to herself and gripped the broom hard. The world around her slowly became tranquil, the air whipping past her ears becoming quiet and soft. Akko breathed out, feeling like she wasn't moving at all.

"Akko," she heard Diana gently prompt her. She opened her eyes, just seconds away from hitting the ground. "Pull up."

Akko screamed, pulling herself upwards as hard as she could, control of the broom back in her hands. Her body tense and magic flowing, she just about managed to stop just inches from the ground.

Panting, Akko stepped off her broom. She stumbled forward only to find Diana moving quickly to catch her as she lost her balance. Akko gladly let herself fall into the blonde's arms.

"Well done, Akko!" She said happily, kneeling down as Akko leaned against her chest. "I knew you could do it."

Akko breathed out happily, noting the air turning cooler. Somehow among the bustle of the nearby crowd, she and Diana had found a quiet spot.

"Thanks Diana," she whispered back.

"Christ Akko, you feel like you're about to die! Are you okay?"

"Yeah, just tired," Akko giggled.

"Okay good, I don't want to be responsible for Akko's death by exhaustion."

Akko sighed slowly, enjoying Diana's arms supporting her weight and the ambient crowd sound punctuated by the occasional crackles of the fire they were sat close to.

"Say, Diana," Akko began. Lotte and Sucy are at a museum right now, how about we head back to my dorm for the rest of the evening?"

"I wouldn't mind that at all."

"Carrry me?" Akko asked innocently.

"In your dreams," Diana grinned. "You're heavy."

"Hey! I'm not fat!"

"I wonder why it is that usually we meet in my dorm instead of yours?" Diana wondered aloud as they approached Akko's dorm. "It's not like you prefer the company of Hannah and Barbara to that of Lotte and Sucy?"

"Nah," Akko shook her head. "I just need your help more than you need mine," she said casually as they entered her empty dorm and closed the door. It was a lot smaller than Diana's but cosy and familiar.

Akko collapsed onto her bed and laid limply on her front, her face buried in her pillow.

"You doing okay there Akko?"

"Never been better~" she mumbled, rolling over and facing Diana, who had sat on the bed beside her. Her eyes were drawn to a few books Diana had been carrying in her bag - one of which reading "Guide to your first relationship".

"Is that a book about relationships?" Akko asked. Diana's head darted around to face her bag to check if Akko had seen it, flustered. "It is, isn't it~"

"W...So what if it is?" Diana shot back, blushing.

"It's my first proper relationship too and I'm just going by instinct!" Akko grinned. "Does Diana Cavendish need a book?" She asked teasingly.

"Believe me Akko," Diana shot back, regaining her composure. "Diana Cavendish knows how to do things to you that this book is too child-friendly to mention," she whispered in Akko's ear, moving to lie beside her and sliding her hand provocatively down the girl's hip, just about grazing the skin under her skirt. "But she wants the best for you so she's reading about love languages," she continued, enjoying Akko's flustered face of embarrassment mixed with arousal as she moved her hand away, sitting back up.

"R-right..." Akko breathed shakily.

"You may get to see me embarrassed from time to time," Diana began. "But if you try to back me into a corner, I'll always come out on top."

Akko nodded, her eyes wide.

"So, what do you think your love language is?" Diana asked brightly, changing the subject.

"Ehm... I like affection..." She began awkwardly. "And encouraging people, for sure." Diana nodded.

"I think that out of the five, you've displayed acts of service, words of affirmation, quality time and physical touch," Diana began. " But the fifth one is gifts... You don't really do gifts, do you?"

"D-do you want me to get you more gifts?" Akko asked, worried.

"Oh no, not at all," Diana chuckled. "The first four are enough for me~"

"What about you?" Akko asked. "You seem very happy to spend quality time with me and give words of aff - affem-"

"Affirmation."

"Yeah, affirmation," Akko giggled.

"Of the many languages I'm fluent in, my love language is Japanese because that's what you speak." Akko stared. Diana stared back. "I know what a love language is, I was trying to be all cute and romancy," Diana complained. Akko laughed.

"It was definitely cute."

Diana hummed tiredly, slowly lying down beside Akko and meeting her eye. Diana noticed Akko reaching for her hand and took the brunette's hand in hers, gently stroking Akko's cheek with her other hand.

"I love you Akko," Diana said slowly, stroking her thumb across the back of Akko's hand and gently kissing her on the lips.

"I love you too, Diana."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry, I haven't forgotten that Diana owes Akko a date ;)


End file.
